Sanctuary Fanfic incomplete
by drfan001
Summary: Will has lost his memory, he doesn't even remember joining the Sancturay
1. Chapter 1

SANCTUARY FANFIC

By Paul Berriman

Chapter One

There was nothing special about the apartment block, twenty floors, two elevators and a stairwell. The front glass doors were guarded by an African doorman who would always greet residents and guests with a bright smile showing all his white teeth. He stood completely still, watching a cab pull up at the kerb.

Meg stepped out of the cab as it came to a halt at the sidewalk right outside the apartment block.

"Thanks, keep the change" she said, passing the driver a twenty dollar bill. The doorman gave her his trademark smile and opened the door for her as she entered the building. Meg pressed the button for the lift and waited as the dial counted down to the ground floor. The bell dinged but the doors didn't open.

"Great!" she said sarcastically. She tried the other lift, but it too wouldn't open for her. She saw a man standing at the mailboxes and called out to him. "Excuse me? Do you know what's wrong the elevators?"

The man didn't answer. He just stood there staring that the mailboxes. She  
thought she recognised at first, noticing something familiar about the dark  
blonde hair.

Turning towards the stairs she decided it wasn't important and started her ascent, her feet throbbing with pain with each step.

The last time Meg had walked up these stairs was five years ago. With Will. They had come home from the theatre at midnight and a fight was breaking out in the lobby. The path to the lifts was blocked so they ran to the stairwell, laughing and hoping the angry mob wouldn't come after them.

She missed Will sometimes. Missed his sense of humour, his company on late cold nights. She missed his eyes, his lips, his hair… His hair. After spending the night at her place he would always spend half an hour in the bathroom putting product in his hair.

Meg stopped on the third floor landing picturing the man she saw in the lobby. Specifically trying to remember his hair. It had looked exactly like Will's. But it couldn't be him. Could it?

She came to her apartment and but the key in the door, ready to crash on the couch and giver her feet a rest at last. As she stepped inside she thought she heard a crash come from downstairs but she was too tired to bother walking back down to see what it was. If was anything; she could have been imagining it, she was that out of it.

Letting out a long breath, Meg slouched on the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table and closed her eyes. The hair was what she saw. She opened her eyes quickly but the image of the man's hair was still in her mind's eye. She looked over at the window but the photographs on the credenza caught her eye. Photos of Will and her.

Why was this happening? She had only just begun to get over him completely; accept that they were over as a couple for good. And now it was as if he was actively trying to force himself back into her life. Maybe it was him down there, come back to her after all this time. Meg leaned forward and took her mobile phone from the coffee table. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to Will. Even though they had broken up and she had been angry with him, she could never bring herself to delete his number. She dialled it.

No answer. She threw the phone down in frustration. Though even if he did answer, what would she say? Were you in my building today? Do you want you meet up sometime? She banished the thoughts from her mind and lay back down on the lounge. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, letting her mind wander to anything but Will Zimmerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Where is he?" Doctor Helen Magnus said as she walked down the corridor looking into each of the rooms as she went. Big Guy was following, double checking each room and giving them a dissatisfied grunt. "It's not like him to just disappear without saying anything."

Magnus' radio crackled to life and Henry's voice came through, "Nothing down in the cells, boss." he said.

"Damn it," said Magnus. "Have you tried his phone yet?"

"Yeah. It's turned off." Henry replied, the sound of a growling abnormal in the background. "Hey, maybe he's just having a bit of a sleep in. We can all do with one of those once in a while."

"No," said Magnus. "Something's wrong. I know it."

"What are we going to do?" asked Big Guy followed by a soft grunt.

Magnus put her radio back on her belt and turned to face the lofty monster. "We're going to find him." She turned on the balls of her feet and started back towards the lab.

Back in the main lab Magnus, Henry, Big Guy and Kate regrouped after each looking for Will in different places of the Sanctuary, each of them having had no luck in finding him.

"And how exactly are we going to find him when we have absolutely no idea where he is?" said Henry, pressing some buttons on his tablet. "He could've just stepped out to buy some milk on his way here."

"Henry, I wish you'd take this a little more seriously!" said Magnus, beginning to lose her cool.

"Well I would, but it's not like we know that he's been kidnapped by an abnormal, or murdered by a madman in his sleep. All we know is that he's not at home and isn't at work yet. Can't you cut him some slack here, boss."

Magnus stared into Henry's eyes. Kate and Big Guy took at step back, watching the two stare each other down.

"Henry," Magnus started calmly. "I have gotten to know each of you as my own children. I know your habits as well as I ever knew Ashley's and I know and keep each of your deepest secrets that you have confided to me." She shot a look at Big Guy then Kate. "I can tell something is wrong with Will, and we have to find him and help him, before it's too late."

Henry looked down at his feet, silenced by Magnus. "You're the boss." Henry said and a small smile formed on Magnus' face.

"Good!" said Magnus. She herself had no idea how or where to begin, but what she did know was something was very wrong with Will, and she could sense that his life was in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There was nothing overly interesting about the mailboxes on the wall. They were only metal boxes planted in the wall with doors and lock with a card on the front displaying the apartment number and the surname of the owner. He'd been standing there for half an hour and taken in every detail of apartment twenty's box.

A jet of pain shot through Will's head, burning the inside of his left ear. Within a second the pain was gone. He readjusted his focus on the mailbox right in front of him. He forgot about the pain in an instant, just as quickly as it had come and gone.

'Apartment 20 – M. Greene' the card read. He turned and looked at the stairs contemplating which floor apartment twenty would be on. Another throb of pain through his head and he remembered. His girlfriend Meg's apartment was on the third floor. He had just come from work and was ready to spend the evening at his girlfriend's.

Will walked up the stairs limping and swaying, as if he were drunk. He pulled himself up the stairs and his vision went slightly blurry. A couple walked down past him, one of them giving him a strange look.

"Are you all right?" one asked, not sounding overly concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Will said, realising he had a voice. He reached into his shirt pocket as the couple continued on their way. His hand found a pair of glasses. He took them out and put them on. His vision was clear again.

He approached the third floor landing and his balance returned. He wondered what had happened; why he was in such a state. Had he been out drinking after work?

"Hey! You lost?" asked a man stepping out of his apartment and breaking Will's train of thought. Will realised that his was standing completely still on the landing. It was as if his mind wouldn't work properly unless he was not moving.

"Huh? What? Yeah… I just lost my key." Will reached into his pocket then remembered that he didn't have a key to Meg's apartment.

The man eyed him suspiciously. "I haven't seen you 'round here before. You sure this is your place?" Will was having a little trouble understanding bits of what the man was saying. He squinted, trying to compute what he'd just heard. The man was getting angry; obviously he had a very short temper.

"Get lost!" the man said as Will walked up to the door of apartment twenty.


End file.
